I can Wait Forever
by pick-a-doo
Summary: It's not about Sakura to Sasuke. It's about Sasuke to Sakura. And hell, he wanted her that bad/SasuSaku/


I can Wait Forever

Language: English

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto and the song are NOT mine.

Summary: It's not about Sakura to Sasuke. It's about Sasuke to Sakura. And hell, he wanted her that bad/SasuSaku/SLIGHT OOC.

"Blabla" normal talking

"_Blabla" _song lyrics

* * *

The sound of footsteps could be heard from the other side of a brown mahogany door. After a while, a loud banging came.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

A pink haired girl quickly rushed towards her front apartment door. That was still early in the morning, when a first guest came to her room.

The girl, was still wore her soft pink pajama, and her bunny slippers. However, she really didn't care with that. All that she wanted to meet was the owner of the voice.

She unlocked the door, before opened it. Soon, it revealed a boy with blonde hair and untidy appearance.

"Naruto? What the hell happened?" the girl questioned.

The boy named Naruto took a harsh breath before answering the question. However, the heavy wound on his left hand, made him collapsed onto the floor.

"Naruto!" the girl quickly held her friend's weak body.

"S-sakura… I did it," Naruto said slowly.

The pair of emerald eyes was now focused on him. "What? You did what?"

The blonde haired boy grinned widely. "I brought the Teme home. Our best friend, our teammate," Naruto said proudly.

"WH-what did you say?" Sakura asked her eyes nearly choked out a small single teardrop.

Naruto was still grinning at her. "Meet him, Sakura. He missed you."

* * *

_You look so beautiful today,_

_When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away_

_

* * *

  
_

'What happened with my head?'

It's really sick for being me. I tried to open my eyes, even if it's just a bit. But, I found out quickly that harder I tried, the pain in my head just getting bad.

I can't do anything right now. Okay, I'll confess. I'm weak right now. Even, I don't know, where I and what am I doing.

A small thing that I could sense was just an unfamiliar smell, which filling my nostrils. Also, I felt that, I was sleeping on a something soft like mattress. Whatever they are, but I feel kind of better right now.

A second later, I could hear an opened door, and soft thumps are coming. I don't really know why, but I think the footsteps are getting near me.

And then, I felt a warm and soft hand brushed against my forehead.

"Please get well soon, Sasuke."

My body stiffened. I don't care if the person realized it or not, but I'm too shocked with the person who stand right beside me now.

That voice! I know that familiar voice!

Wait! No! The footsteps are now going further. No, no, please stay here, please!

Shit!

You are stupid. You really are stupid for being weak, Sasuke. Look at you now, lying on a bed, still couldn't find a better way to ask for forgiveness.

Then, I heard the door opened and closed again. That's the sign that I'm being alone in here again.

God, help me.

* * *

_So I try to find the words that I could say_

_I know distance doesn't matter, but you feel so far away_

_

* * *

  
_

The first thing I could hear was a short conversation. I think it was between two women. They were the teacher and the student, because one of them called the other 'sensei.'

And I realized that the voice who said 'sensei' was the familiar voice I've heard yesterday, or a while ago, I don't really know.

The conversation kind of finding a pro and contra, because I think they were debating. I heard my name being mentioned.

The door opened again. That familiar voice was groaned in frustration. The person walked near me and sitting on a couch, I don't know.

The sound of the soft breathing could be heard clearly with my sense of hearing. I heard the voice muttered something.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. Naruto and I will protect you no matter what," the voice whispered.

Stupid Sasuke! Open your eyes, now! Or, at least tell them you're awake.

I tried my best to open my eyes, but the pain not yet goes away. So, I tried my second way. I swallowed the minim saliva in my mouth, to watering my dry throat.

I took a deep breath.

The first thing I do was moving my hand. But, it seems the person doesn't realize it. I have to try that way.

"S-sak―"

The body on the couch beside me, stiffened, I could sense it. The person quickly stood up, holding my hand.

"S-Sasuke? You're awake?"

"S-sakura… it… hurts," I don't know what to say. I'm just told her what I felt that time.

I know her. She is Sakura. My best friend and former teammate. I know she's going to help me. I just know that.

"Where is the pain, Sasuke?" she questioned softly.

I tried to make another sound. "It's m-my head, Sakura."

I still closed my eyes. And then, I felt something soft and warm chakra piercing slowly into my body. And damn, I'm getting unconscious again.

* * *

_And I can't lie_

_Every time I leave, my heart turns gray_

_And I want to come back home to see your face_

_And I_

'_Cause I just can't take it_

_

* * *

  
_

I felt better right now. I decided to open my eyes right now. I don't want that freaking pain attacks me again.

Slowly but sure, I moved my eyes' muscle.

I blinked a few times, before fully looking around my surrounding. That was right. I'm in a hospital, lying on a white covered bed.

At the first time, I don't believe it but, I'm in Konoha. I really am in Konoha, my village. The place I've betrayed for a snake pedophile years ago.

I regretted my bad in the past. Maybe, it will be better if I stay in Konoha and fight against my older brother with the rest of the best Konoha's ninjas.

Wait! What is this pain?

My head was getting hurt again, when an image of my older brother crossed my mind. What is it?

Hell, even I don't know what happened before I get unconscious and being taken aback to Konoha several days ago.

One thing I remember just… the Dobe! The Dobe caught my body and… I don't remember anything else.

Hey, what is it?

I felt something soft and ticklish brushed against my arm. I looked down to find a pink hair sprayed over the mattress. It seemed that she was exhausted.

God, she really is beautiful.

Sorry girl, for my bad attitude towards you in the past. You know, I'm just, I don't want to lose another person I love and I cared about.

Maybe, if I don't do that, my older brother will do something bad to you, to reach me. And I don't want that thing to be happened.

I brought my palm to caressed her hair, and then, down to her cheeks. She stiffened with that, and slowly opens her eyes.

She blinked a few times. Oh how adorable you are.

"Good morning, Sakura," I greeted her. I don't know if that morning or not, but my Mom told me to greet someone when they wake up from their sleep.

"S―Sasuke? I―is that really you?" she asked me.

I tried to give her my smile. The one that lost from me a long time ago. "Yes, I am."

A small teardrop fell from her beautiful emerald eyes. No, don't cry, please. But, then she gave me her usual sweet smile. She threw her hands around me. And, I could taste her warm hug after a long, long time.

"God thanks. You're really here," she said slowly.

From a long time I felt hatred rushing through my veins, now I'm kind of feeling happy. Well, I think so. I wrapped my arms around her petite body.

I remembered when we were twelve; she was hugging me, once I wake up from my long comatose.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me, once she released the hug.

"Much better," I said. But then again, I felt someone lost. "Hey, where is the Dobe?"

Sakura kind of have a funny expression on her face. "He's hospitalized. Soon he'll get bet―"

"Teme!"

* * *

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

_

* * *

  
_

The door opened harshly, revealing the Dobe with his white hospital clothes. He's kind of look like girls with that thing. Hey wait, I wear it too, damn it.

"Naruto! Oh God, don't you ever run from your room again," Sakura told him.

I missed this situation. When Sakura get angry with Naruto, because his small idiotic thing. And now, it happened again.

Naruto grinned apologetically at Sakura, before walking nearer my bed. Sakura followed him, and sit down on the former couch beside my bed.

"Hey, Buddy. How is it going?" he questioned me.

I gave him a small smile. "Hn."

"Still talk less, huh Teme?" Naruto said.

I shrugged. I don't know, but it's funny to gather around with your former team again. Especially, when the last time you saw each other, was in a bad situation.

I really feel sorry for them, for my bad decision past years ago. I had mentally promised. I will go through everything, to be accepted back in Konoha, even if a worse decision would put on me.

Just like usual, Naruto was babbling everything with his last training with that Ero-Sannin. I felt sorry for the death of him. I had to admit he's a good teacher, after all.

Even if Naruto was talking every second, I always fix my gaze on the pink haired girl. It warms your heart to looked at her peacefully face.

I remember my past days in the Pedophile's hiding place. No other that I can see except him, and his silly student named Kabuto.

Sorry for being selfish, but as a man, normal man, I think I have needed to look at a girl, or the others. I'm normal, after all.

That Pedophile and his silly student seemed to have something dirty every night. Yuck, I heard the student's stupid moans every minute, and it really makes me sick.

Now, I've found her. The ones who were always came into my dream every night, and breathed with me every day, though she never knows that.

God, I wish you'd know the truth, girl. A blade always cuts through me, whenever you're not there with me.

But, I can wait.

* * *

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura had a funny yet adorable expression on her face. The two of us, still staying near Naruto, and listening at his long, long tale.

I smirked slightly, when Sakura punched Naruto on his left arm, when he told us how a man named Sai called her ugly, and he called Ino beautiful.

I could tell that the man was really are stupid. How could he call Sakura, ugly? Don't you see, idiot, she has the angelic face over there.

Man, are you blind?

But then again, Naruto told me that Sakura taught Sai to not tell the truth about a weird or horrible thing you see.

I kind of concluded that Sai thought Ino's face is horrible, so he called her beautiful instead of called her ugly.

In this case, he's a smart-ass.

After Naruto took a deep breath for telling us the whole story, the door opened harshly. It revealed a woman with short black hair, and black kimono.

She sent a death glare towards Naruto, and in the same time, a discovering gaze towards me. First, she came to Naruto, and babbling how idiot he was for leaving his room.

"Okay, okay. I'll come back, now!" Naruto protested, before waving at me and Sakura. "See ya, Teme. Get well soon, so we can do a spar!"

I nodded my head at his words. Shizune tailed behind Naruto. She turned her head towards me, before closed the door. Sakura looked at her with serious gaze.

"Lady Tsunade must know about you," she said.

I saw her with my bored eyes. And Sakura was still having her gaze. I felt kind of curious right now.

Once the woman was out from the room, I turned my eyes towards Sakura.

"What are you hiding from me?" I questioned.

Her eyes were in shock. "I'm not hiding something from you," she answered.

Hn, wrong move, girl. I have known you in a long time. You were easy to be read by me. You can't hide even a little secret from me. It was there in your eyes.

I can read it easily.

"Don't lie. Just tell me the truth."

I don't know if it's a good thing to do or not, but I grab her hand, and guided her back down on the couch.

It makes me hurt, when I saw a single tear, dropped from her eyes.

My gaze softened.

"Don't cry. It hurts me," I told her.

Finally, I told her the truth. It really is hurt me, when I saw her cry.

"Sasuke…" she said my name. God, it feels like my heart stopped beating, when I heard my name came from her lips.

I looked at her, letting her to continue.

"Y―you'll be interrogated. And if your answers are disappointed the elders, you'll be…" she's broke into crying. I have guessed it.

"Executed?" I questioned.

She nodded slowly. No, I didn't shock at all. Those were my fault, and I deserved that. I know, I don't have to answer.

Because, I answer or not, I know the Elders will doing the same. Execute me. So, I just want to make the things go fast.

I don't deserve my life anymore. I'm a traitor, after all.

But, I want to be with her, even if it's just a second. I need to tell her about my true feelings.

* * *

_You look so beautiful today_

_It's like every time I turn around I see your face_

_The thing I miss the most is, waking up next to you_

_When I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay_

_

* * *

  
_

She buried her face into her palms.

I watched her in silence. I fought with my mind, to find something to tell her. I don't want to break her feelings anymore.

Especially, when I will be separate from her, not too long after this. I took a deep breath.

"Sakura…" she tilted her head to see me. "Come here."

I tried to lift my body, so I could get the sitting position. I could sense my broken ribs, and my wound in the stomach.

It hurts like hell.

She looked me in my eyes; hers were still wet from the previous crying. My gaze softened when I see through her face.

I guided her to sit on the mattress. She turned her body towards me, and now I could get a better view towards her. How I missed her face.

"I'm sorry. I really am," I told her while my hands holding the each of her shoulders.

She looked at me with the curious look. "What?" she asked. "What are you sorry for?"

That's it. I'm going to tell her.

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart in the past."

She blinked. A few times. A single tear rolled down her cheeks, before she managed to smile. I released a breath.

Thank you for smiling at me, girl.

"You don't have to say sorry, Sasuke. I'm just okay," she told me.

Well, whatever reasons you gave me, I'm still feeling regretted. "Now, it's my turn to make you happy."

She tilted one of her eyebrow. "What?"

I smiled. Finally, I smiled a genuine smile. I brought my hand to caress her cheek, and moved it behind her neck.

I leaned closer, and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for everything. Be happy."

* * *

_I know it feels like forever_

_I guess that's just the price I gotta pay_

_

* * *

  
_

Her breath caught in her neck. She's broke into crying again. And when I'm about to calm her, the door was opened.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You need to be interrogated. Now."

A blonde woman came in. I told you, she has a horrible face, I mean it. Sakura turned her body, and fears rushed over her.

I heard her muttered something dirty under her breath. Something like 'shit' or 'fuck' man, I don't know. She's matured.

Suddenly, she stood up and walked towards the woman, I know her name was Tsunade. The Konoha's fifth Hokage.

"I told you, to interrogate him after he's released from the hospital!" she said in frustration.

Tsunade released a breath. "I don't care if he's healthy or not. He's a traitor," she replied calmly.

Sakura gasped angrily. "He's not! It's you and those stupid Elders who think somehow wrong about him!"

Sakura, stop it. You get your own self in trouble. Let me finish it for you. And then, the problem ended.

Tsunade glared at her. I wish I don't have this pain, so I could protect her, whenever Tsunade tried to attack her with her inhuman strength.

"Sakura, go out," Tsunade commanded.

"No."

"I told you," the sound became a warning.

"I said, no!" god, she really is stubborn.

"Sakura, let me finish this," I told her.

She turned her body towards me, and walking nearer me. "Sasuke…"

I grabbed her hands. "I'm going to be alright. I promise."

* * *

_But when I come back home to feel your touch_

_Makes it better_

_

* * *

  
_

"Sasuke Uchiha. Do you agree if I called you a traitor?"

Damn this woman. The sound of her voice, really mocked me. I'll make sure she's going to dead, if she's not the Hokage of Konoha.

I don't want to act polite, if she didn't do that to me. So, I'm just nodded my head slowly. No matter what kind of reaction she'll give.

"Talk less, huh?" Damn this woman. I'm going to ripped off your neck right now.

Be patience, Sasuke. Think about her.

I told myself again and again to be acted 'nice' in front of this old brat. I don't want to make Naruto and Sakura disappointed on me.

"What is your main purpose to run away from Konoha?" she asked me. Stupid question, really. "Hm… in the other words, for being a traitor?"

I took a deep breath. "To kill my older brother."

She gave me an underestimate look. "Is that important?"

I growled. "Yes."

"Why?" God! I hate this woman!

"Because he killed all the members of my clan! There, happy?!"

She smirked. "You had know what kind of punishment which will give to a traitor like you, right?"

Oh here it is. "Yes."

"And what would that be?"

I sighed. "Execution."

She smiled now. Hey, where is your stupid face go, huh? You're now smiled at me? You're trying to act nice? It won't affect me.

"Wrong."

"What the hell―?"

Then, she stood up. She brought her body further from my bed, and walking towards the door. I could saw Sakura's worried face, from a small space.

"Let him in," Tsunade commanded.

Him? Who is him?

And then, a person stepped in. I don't believe for what I see.

* * *

_Till that day_

_There's nothing else that I can do_

_And I just can't take it_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hello, my foolish little brother."

Itachi? He's freaking in here? What the hell is going on?

Itachi Uchiha, my own older brother. The person I hated until my last dropped blood. He's the reason for me to get stronger. He's the one who commanded me to hate him.

Now, he's standing in front of me.

"Y―you… what are you doing here?" I questioned.

Itachi smiled at me. The same smile he used to gave me, when I was still a little boy. He walked nearer me.

I could saw that Tsunade slowly get out from the room, leaving me alone with Itachi, my older brother.

"I want you to know the truth," he said seriously. "The damned person who's hiding behind all of these problems."

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Itachi sighed. "I'm in search for Madara right now. He was the person beside Danzo who were planned for this."

What? I don't understand. What is Itachi talked about. I felt dizzy in the same time. I haven't healed yet, and I have to know the truth behind my blind revenge.

Who is the bad guy, then?

"I have to kill them, before they reach you."

Itachi?

"I don't want my one and only brother died on their hands."

Itachi, what the fuck?

"Why are you joining the Akatsuki?" I asked him. That was a question which I need the answer.

"I want to get more information about them in Akatsuki."

"Why are you trying to kill my best friend?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "I won't kill him. I just commanded to get the Jinchuuriki away from him."

I'm speechless. But, the one thing I could understand.

He's trying to protect me. To protect his foolish little brother. The foolish that lived for a blind revenge.

"Let me do that with you," I said.

Itachi shook his eyes. "No. this is my job. I've got to pay what I did in the past."

"You could get―"

Itachi walked nearer. He poked my forehead with his index finger just like he used to do. "Get married, and rebuild our clan, Sasuke."

And, in a blink of eye, he disappeared.

"Damn it, Itachi!"

* * *

_I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

_

* * *

  
_

Finally, I released from that hospital. It's fun to breathe the fresh air again. Now, I'm walking side by side with Sakura towards the Uchiha compound.

After my last meeting with Itachi, I'm never heard about him again. And Tsunade decided to not give me any punishment.

So, I'm free now. The villagers accepted me with their open hands. Even when some girls passed by me, they have a red glint on her cheeks.

I smirked with Sakura's reaction beside me. I knew, she doesn't the same fan girl anymore. She's matured. And I realized one feeling for her.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat. "Uh… could you stay with me, a while in my house? I think I'm going to be disoriented."

She smiled. "Of course. And I will help you to clean your house up."

I nodded. It's good to have you here with me again.

I took a deep breath. This is the most important thing in my life. I saw her from distance, as she sparred with Naruto.

I don't know if she will accept me or not, but I have to told her this. Itachi's last words kept ringing in my ears, and it kills me.

After a while, Naruto excused himself to go to the Ramen stand. Ugh, he always ate Ramen whenever, as a breakfast or lunch, even dinner.

I saw Sakura walked towards me. Some sweats rolled down her cheeks. She took a place right beside me, and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you go home, Sasuke? Your ribs not yet fully healed," she told me.

I shook my head. "There's something important I want to tell you."

Sakura opened her eyes. "What is it?" she asked softly.

I released a deep breath. "Haruno Sakura, marry me."

* * *

I can wait forever for Itachi to come back, and we can rebuild our clan together. I think Itachi is already had his own lover, maybe.

But, I realized that I really can't wait forever to tell Sakura that I love her.

She accepts me, before tackled me down and kissed my lips. (Ouch! My ribs!)

My life turned better, after all.

The End

* * *

A/N: thanks a lot for reading

sign,

pick-a-doo


End file.
